1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management server, information terminal apparatus, image forming apparatus, document managing method, and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, document management servers for collectively managing documents stored in various devices have been proposed and put to practical use.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-171571 discloses a document management system having a configuration in which an application apparatus such as an image processing apparatus (for example, MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral)) and a document management server are connected to each other via a network. According to this document management system, a user can operate the MFP and manage (refer to, display, print, register, delete) documents within authorization given to the MFP.
By the way, the document management system disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-171571 allows multiple users to use managed documents. Accordingly, there is a case in which a certain user, who can use a document, changes the contents of the document. In such a case, it is preferable that other users, who can use this document, be informed of the change in the contents by mail.
Moreover, there is a case in which there is a document in which one user has a particularly interesting among the managed documents. In the case where the other user gains access to such the document, one sometimes desires to be informed of this fact by mail. However, in such the case, when mail is sent to the certain user, multiple mails are resultantly transmitted to the user to cause a problem in notification of the document management cannot be appropriately transmitted.
Furthermore, for example, it is assumed that the user desires to print a document in a predetermined print format using certain software from a client apparatus. The user first searches a target document. Then, when the user starts the software corresponding to the file format to perform reading and further carry out printing using the software, the user inputs setting items (for example, the number of colors, font, paper size, etc.), and performs printing. However, in the case where the number of printing electronic files is large or kinds of setting items are decided, it is extremely troublesome for the user to perform a series of these operations. Moreover, when the electronic file created in a predetermined file format is printed, it is difficult to limit the items whose setting can be set by the user to correspond to the file format. It is also difficult for the user to automatically perform a desired operation.
Furthermore, when the client apparatus is MFP, the document can be printed but cannot be referenced (displayed). In other words, the conventional MFP can input identification information of the document from an operation panel, read the document from the document management server, and print the document. However, the contents of the document themselves cannot be displayed on a screen (operation screen) which the MFP includes.
Accordingly, unless a file name of a document to be desirably printed is not memorized before operating the MFP, there occurs a problem in which the document cannot be specified or designated.